Sasori Love Story: Second Chapter
by SoTrublesome17
Summary: Meeting her favorite character was a dream come true. but can she keep him from making the mistakes he is destined too? FIND OUT!


Chapter two.

You groaned and rolled over in bed. Your body ached and you felt a jolt of pain, causing you to clench your teeth.

"Ow…" you cried, hugging yourself. Just then you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and pull you close. They were nice and warm, and smelled real good. You cuddled up to them, not sure of whom it was. You began to recall the dream you had. You were with Sasori from Naruto. He was so nice. 'Now why couldn't Masashi Kishimoto introduce Sasori like that in the first place?' you thought as you pretended to keep sleeping.

"I know you're awake. Open your eyes." You heard a voice, say as it gave out a small laugh. 'That voice!' you opened your eyes and sat up, the pain suddenly gone for the most part. You looked to the person beside you and saw the cute red headed Sasori smiling away at you. Your mind went immediately to the wrong place, mostly because he was bear chested and smirking.

"Oh god, we didn't?" His face went pale and he sat up quickly.

"N-no! We didn't! I- I'd never! Especially since you were unconscious! That's rape isn't it?" He started to freak out.

"I'm pretty sure… but we didn't right?"

"We didn't!" His face was bright red.

"Then why're we in the same bed?" You asked.

"You looked in pain. When I would touch you to see if you were okay, you calmed down. You wouldn't let me go, so I stayed." He explained. Your face turned pink.

"Oh. Well thank you then." He nodded, sliding out of bed.

"Uh… you hungry?" he asked, scratching the back of his head and rubbing his eye. You nodded. "Anything you normally eat when you get up?" he asked, stretching a little.

"Cereal?" you asked.

"How about eggs and bacon?" He asked pulling a shirt off the floor and throwing it on. He was wearing a pair of blue stripped pajama pants, and the shirt was black.

"I didn't know you could cook?" you smiled, crawling to the edge of his bed.

"When you live alone, you learn to take care of yourself…" He smiled, patting your head softly. You giggled and pulled his hand to your face.

"Eggs and bacon sounds good." He watched you take in the softness of his hand before smiling and pulling away.

"Feel free to steal some clothes of mine and shower. I'll take you out to buy you a new outfit later." He said, walking out of the room.

"Oh? You don't have to do that." You shouted. He poked his head back in.

"You're right, I don't. But I want to, there's a difference." He smiled, and left again. You got up and realized you were wearing your underpants, bra and an unknown t-shirt you guessed was his. You jumped up and ran to the door way.

"You undressed me?" You yelled. He was on the floor with his head in a cupboard. So when you yelled this, he dropped the frying pan in his hand and hit his head.

"Ow! No! You did!" He yelled back, rubbing his head as he glared at you from behind the kitchen table.

"What? How? I thought I was unconscious?" You yelled. He sighed and stood up.

"You were, watch…" His hand pointed at you and blue strings appeared, connecting to you and making you walk to a closet, grab a towel, and then walk into another room. That room turned out to be the bathroom.

"Oh… chakra strings… But hey! You watched didn't you? Otherwise you couldn't make me do the right things!" you yelled.

"I promise you I never saw anything. Your body is still a mystery. The only way I'd see you without clothes is if it's your choice. And I highly doubt you'd want to show me anything..." He explained. For some reason that last statement made you angry. So you tore his shirt off and undergarments. You turned the shower on and quickly took a shower.

You turned off the shower head, and stepped out, wrapping the towel around you, walking out the door. You looked around and didn't see him. You walked to his bedroom and saw him sitting on his bed watching television. 'I'll show him…' you thought. His TV was on his dresser by the door. He had a drink in his hand and was taking a drink just as you closed the door and dropped the towel. He glanced at you and spit the water out both through his mouth and nose.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, red faced and grabbing a pillow to shield his eyes. You got up on the bed and crawled on Sasori's lap, getting his bed all nice and wet. "You can't do that!" He yelled pushing the pillow harder against his face.

"My name is Lyra by the way." You said, pulling the pillow away. He kept his eyes shut. "Sasori?" You whispered, grabbing his hands and placing them on your chest. He tensed, but didn't pull his hands away.

"I- want to get to know you first. Please? All I know is your name. Please get off…" He pleaded. He was right. You were about to get off when you got an idea.

"Kiss me first." You said. His face turned even redder.

"No."

"Why? Sasori, please?" You shouted. He sat up and opened his eyes, his eyes never leaving yours.

"Because I still don't know anything about you or where you're from, please let me get to know you before any of this stuff begins to happen!" his eyes were pleading. You sighed, drooping your head.

"Fine…" you whispered, getting off him. You looked to his face and saw him looking away. You grabbed your towel and sat down beside him. "I still need clothes…" He looked at you and nodded, getting up and walking to his dresser. He handed you a black t-shirt and navy capris. You walked out the room and into the bathroom to put them on. When you walked out, Sasori was putting a plateful of food on the table. He then turned to garb another plate of food, and placed that at the other end of the table. He turned to the refrigerator and noticed you standing there.

"Orange or apple?" he asked you with a smile.

"Umm…. Apple." You said walking to the kitchen table.

"Good, 'cause all I got is apple." He smiled happily. You liked this Sasori better than the twenty three year old version of him from TV. You still liked him from TV though!

"Why'd you ask then?" you asked, sitting down after he pulled the chair out for you. 'He's such a gentlemen.' you thought as he walked away to pour juice.

"I now know you prefer apple juice over orange." He smiled. You rose and eyebrow. 'Oh, so he's trying to get to know me already, eh?' you thought again.

"What's your favorite color?" you asked out of the blue. He gave you the glass of juice and sat down smiling at you.

"I like yellow." He continued to smile. Your mind blew up. 'Yellow? No one likes yellow!' you thought.

"Why yellow? I thought you'd like red or something?" You said confused.

"But, you see, that's just it! No one likes yellow, so I do. What about you? What's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Blue." You answered simply. He smiled and began to eat. You took a small bite and it tasted really good! You quickly finished up the rest of it and glugged down the juice. When he got up after he was done and was about to do the dishes, you insisted he let you do them so he can get ready to go out, for he was still in his pajamas. You looked around and realized that it was a cute little house and you'd never expect the evil Sasori to live in such a nice place, let alone be such a nice person.

"Okay, I'm ready… are you?" He asked walking up behind you from his room. You turned to him and smiled. 'I thought he was gorgeous in the show being evil? Man look at him now.' You thought, looking him up and down secretly.

"Yeah I'm ready." You both walked to the door and got shoes on… well… he did. You looked down and realized you don't have any. "Shit…" you whispered.

"You have no shoes?" Sasori gasped.

"Ah… I accidentally came here somehow, so I didn't wear shoes."

"So you never had shoes this whole time?" He shouted.

"Nope, I guess not." You shrugged. He stopped to think.

"What size are your shoes back home?" He asked.

"Nine."

"I may have a size nine from when I was like… fifteen. Want to try them?" He asked gesturing to his closet by the door.

"Sure."


End file.
